


Well, He Sounds Friendly

by brightephemera



Series: Ruth!verse [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightephemera/pseuds/brightephemera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sith Warrior Ruth and Vette react to meeting Lieutenant Quinn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, He Sounds Friendly

_February, 10 ATC: 17 months before the confirmation of the Wrath_

The Sobrik barracks door slid shut. Ruth and her co-conspirator Vette put their backs to it.

“Wow,” they said in unison.

“I didn’t think Baras’s minions got crazier than Dromund Kaas,” said Vette.

“I think he’s actually serious,” said Ruth.

“‘An indelible impression on the state of things’?,” said Vette.

“'And I look forward to it’,” Ruth echoed dazedly.

“What did all those poor consonants ever to do him?” said Vette.

“I think he wanted me to keep asking questions just so he could demonstrate answering them. I really believe he could go on all day.”

“I think he glared himself crosseyed somewhere in there.”

“Did he really have to ‘my lord’ me in every breath?” said Ruth. “I think every other one I could take, but…”

“Do you think his hair’s just gelled like that, or fossilized?” said Vette.

“Give me ten men like him and I’ll remake the Empire,” said Ruth.

“Wait, what?” said Vette. And, “Do you mean ten guys exactly like him? Because ew.”

“You can’t buy that kind of passion, Vette. You can only earn the respect of the people who have it. That’s the sort of command I need to learn. All right, maybe he’s a little uptight…”

“A ton uptight?”

“…but he’s smart, he’s informed, and he cares - that’s exactly the kind of person I want on my side.”

“Yeah, I bet he’ll get right on that, after he’s done assaulting any other underlings he sees.”

“He can learn not to take it out on our own people. Maybe that’s something I can show him before we part ways.”

“Heh. You know you get glowy when you’re plotting to make the galaxy a better place? Glowier than usual…”

“Must be the weather,” Ruth said, looking hurriedly away. Her heart picked up with the shrieking sweep of bombers over the base's tenuous shield. There were plenty of perfectly professional reasons to be excited here, at the edge of a beginning - her career, that is, of course - whose scope she was just beginning to sense.

And new allies in that were always very welcome.


End file.
